


Eaten Out

by neunundneunzig



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amputation Kink, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Consensual Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disembowelment, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murder Family, Mutant Powers, Objectification, Prompt Fill, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neunundneunzig/pseuds/neunundneunzig
Summary: Prompt full for AU where will has regenerative abilities and Hannibal dines on him from time to time.I got absolutely carried away because I just loved this concept.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning**
> 
> Extremely sexually violent but fully consensual. Will has regenerative powers and will often be injured by himself and Hannibal in this. It is all consensual and for the purpose of either cannibalism or sex. 
> 
> This chapter includes cutting (NOT for reasons of self harm), loss of limbs, and the sexualization of cannibalizing one's partner, and explicit sex.

Will hoped Hannibal wouldn't notice almost as much as he hoped he would. For once, he wanted someone to know about him. Maybe it was how he let Hannibal know everything else, every detail of his mental horrors so fully. It only felt proper to give him the knowledge of his physical ones as well. 

Hannibal accused him once of having White Coat Syndrome. It was true enough. Will avoided doctors as much as he could, and therapists in case. But not out of banal fear of a normal procedure. No, he was terrified of being discovered for who, or what, he was. He feared dissection chambers and torture for the sake of science. He had to keep himself guarded. There truly wasn't a better way for him to get by, not that he knew of.

Will was able to regenerate abnormally fast after injuries, healing himself rapidly. He didn't know why. His father had the same ability, and drilled into him that this wasn't something to let people know about. Will didn't have anyone to tell growing up anyways, but he always kept it to his chest.

He tried more, cutting fingers, and once a limb, all of which came back. He once helped his father remove a diseases piece of his liver, and watched a clean new one grow back. 

Will didn't know why he was this way. Hannibal, in all his medical prowess, had never noticed, not that he was aware. 

Not even after Will escaped Tobias Budge alive, and they embraced one another, having been so afraid that the other was dead. When Jack and the police left, it was just the two of them, still touching one another from moment to moment, glad the other was alive, neither knowing the secrets that kept them that way. 

They returned to Hannibal's home. Will helped change the man's bandages, and he didn't ask how Will sustained no injuries. It didn't take long for the touches to linger more, and within an hour, they were curled gently in Hannibal's bed, minding his injuries as Will stroked them both to a wordless orgasm. Hannibal gave a small gasp of pain, which made Will finish almost too fast. 

At worst, he expected Hannibal to become indignant and throw him out of bed. No. Worst, somehow, Hannibal would know from that and he would be ruined. Instead, he got a look like fire from the man.

Will was careful, so careful. But soon enough Hannibal was smacking Will's ass red before he fucked him hard, or letting Will ram himself down his throat. And with the way Hannibal looked those times, fierce, powerful and dominant, or with sweet pink lips, dripping with semen and spit, Will couldn't resist. 

Hannibal tested him. He bit and clawed and smacked. They both had safe words, however, and Will never needed to use it. Skin was never broken and bruises didn't really form on him. The doctor must have chalked that to high iron and thought nothing of it, though rarely did anything that would cause bruising.

Besides the sex, they spent more and more time together. Will was getting into something closer to love. Which only made this all harder. Because now, Will saw him.

* * *

Will rang Hannibal’s doorbell and waited nervously, planning his next moves. He knew the truth. Hannibal was the ripper. He was not only eating his surgical trophies, he was feeding them to everybody else. He was a monster, hidden in plain sight. Will hardly knew where the confrontation would lead, but he knew he had to make it. 

Hannibal opened the door with a smile, “Will. I didn't expect a visit, my dear. But please, come in, I have lunch near ready.”

Will closed his eyes. Lunch. His stomach growled, though he wished it would turn. He wanted to find it revolting. He knew Hannibal would know something was off soon enough, “What… what's for lunch?”

“Ah, prosciutto and cheese, with wine. I was-”

“Prosciutto.” Will looked to the side, “Of course.”

He knew Hannibal despised his rudeness, but he couldn't play longer. He brushed past him and walked quickly into the kitchen. He knew the answer now. Hannibal needed fresh meat, Will would give him fresh meat. It was the only way. He pulled a cleaver from Hannibal's knife stand, determined. 

He turned and Hannibal punched him in the gut, then jammed his palm hard against his nose. There was a sickening crack. Will dropped the knife and stumbled back. Hannibal grabbed it up. 

“Jesus Hannibal what the fuck?!” Will held his nose, putting some effort to healing it over.

“I am so sorry this had to be our path, Will,” Hannibal spoke, “The teacup-”

“I'm not trying to fucking kill you!” Will huffed and wiped blood from his face, “Just give me a damn moment, okay?”

Hannibal looked at Will, certain he had broken his nose, but it sat straight. Nor were his eyes blackened from the force. He frowned, “Please mind your language, Will.”

“Don't attack me and I will.” He spat, frustrated, “Hand me the knife.” Hannibal looked skeptical. Will huffed, “Please just listen to me. Neither of us… well, I don't want to fight you right now, just give me the knife and listen to me.”

Hannibal set the knife down. He was still studying Will's face, which was not bruised at all now from the impact. He knew Will didn't bruise easily, but this was exceptional. His nose had stopped bleeding very quickly.

Will took a slow breath, “I… I know who you are. What you are. And you… I have another way. I'm not going to turn you in to Jack, but I can't allow you to keep going the way you are. I can't have that on my conscience.” 

He took another breath and broke his arm. Hannibal gave a soft noise. Will didn't know what to make of it, just trying to mentally block out the pain and physically stall the healing. He located the break and took the cleaver, bringing it down once, then again, then once more.

Hannibal was shouting at him but Will couldn't focus on him. He'd done small digits before but an arm was something else. He finished, and the skin began to heal over the stub. 

He set the arm down, then looked up at Hannibal. He was silent now, staring at Will's growing arm. It was already starting to return, but came about slowly. Will didn't care. Hannibal's mouth was slightly agape at the sight. Will looked away. 

Hannibal wouldn't spill his secret, they both had far too much on the other one, far too much to risk. 

“So. So uh, you don't have to keep killing them. Here's your meat. I don't care how much I have to do it.”

Hannibal moved over quickly, grabbing his amputated arm, “Will, this is impossible. This is completely against all my knowledge of man. This-”

“Please.” Will looked down uncomfortably, “Just. Take the meat.”

“This is amazing. You're beyond a medical marvel. May I…” he grabbed for the cleaver.

Will sighed, “Here. Let me. I can't say I'm eager to hand you a meat cleaver after some recent revelations.”

He took it and sliced higher up on his arm, rolling his sleeve more for it. Blood welled, but the wound healed quick. Hannibal touched at it, which gave Will a strange feeling he didn't want to analyze. 

“Fascinating.” He whispered, “Absolutely fascinating. Now, if you were beheaded or cut in half…”

“I don't know and you're not going to try.” Will stepped back, deciding a quick lie, “Alana knows I'm here visiting you.”

Hannibal looked up and smiled at Will, “Darling, of course I won't hurt you. You're magnificent. How could I ever dream of killing you now?”

“...now.” Will said plainly.

“There was no active plan. But you must know, with my lifestyle, there must be contingency plans in place.” Hannibal said, still stroking at his arm, fascinated.

Will sighed, but he understood completely why he would. He gave a nod, “Let's just eat. It, uh, wears me out a bit.”

Hannibal nodded, “Should I refrigerate this?” He touched the severed arm gently.

“You know more about preparing human to eat than I do.” Will raised an eyebrow.

Hannibal smiled and gave Will's cheek an affectionate pat before taking the arm downstairs. Will sat. It was almost back at the wrist now. He sighed. This may have all been a mistake.

Hannibal returned, pulling out cheese, prosciutto and grapes for Will, then pouring him water, wine for himself. He bit his lip, “Eat this now, I'll make something more hearty for dinner, if you'll stay tonight.”

Will thought for a moment before nodding. Hannibal sat, “I assume you have your questions as well. Here's an idea. I answer one of yours, you answer mine.”

Will nodded, “Quid pro quo.”

“Why are you this way?”

“Genetics, I guess.” He said through a mouthful of cheese, “My dad was the same. So. Uh. How many people have you killed?”

Hannibal looked to the side, thinking. Eventually he answered, “Forty one.

Will cupped his face in his hand, “Jesus Christ Hannibal…”

“Many of them were not in the states. Most of them are completely untraceable to me.” Hannibal's face shifted minutely, “Piercings?”

“Yeah. Yeah I actually had like, six earrings and a lip ring in high school. It was… really bad.” He laughed, “I… make it heal. If I pressed for it to heal over the jewelry, my skin would at least try to.”

Hannibal nodded, “Fascinating… Have you sustained damage to any organs?”

“Never myself. But I know they'll heal back. If…” Will closed his eyes, taking a slow breath, “If you want to eat my organs, that can be arranged. Now, you went twice.”

Hannibal didn't seem to care. He was looking at Will ravenously. Will had never felt so objectified before. He was literally a meal to the man before him. It was strange. He didn't know if he minded it the way he should. 

“So…” Will's mouth felt dry, “You eat all of them?”

“I eat what I can of who I can, when I am able.” He nodded.

“What… why? When did you start?”

Something flashed across Hannibal's maroon eyes. He pursed his lips and looked away, “That's nearly three. I started when I was young.” He didn't ask Will a question. It was readily apparent that their game was over. Will wasn't going to press. 

Hannibal sat up, “Eat more, please, I'll start on a soup. I'll make use of your meat while it's fresh, it would be rude not to.”

Will laughed. Hannibal was something else entirely. “Of course it would.”

 

It was probably the best meal Will had ever eaten. Definitely the best stew he'd had. He ate in near silence, only managing to not slurp at the broth. There was really something else to it when he knew he was dining on his own flesh. He had once before, but it was far from a preparation like this, no silverware or tablecloths. He finished his first bowl, mopped the broth with bread, before grabbing a second and sitting down.

“Sorry.” He smiled sheepishly at Hannibal, “Its… really good. And I told you, something large like an arm can be pretty tiring. But it's amazing. Y'know I've only eaten from myself once before.”

Hannibal tilted his head, “Have you?”

“Yeah. I was, uh, out deep sea fishing on my own. I was young and stupid and underprepared. It's easy to feel invincible in your 20’s. Even easier when you actually are. I didn't pack enough food. Fish had been biting near shore, so I just assumed I'd catch some, best not get weighed down with anything extra. Well… nothing was biting, I ended up lost, and… I mean, you can assume where this is going. I don't know how much I actually helped myself but I ate slices off my leg for a day or two before I caught anything.”

Hannibal smiled, fascinated by his story. He knew he could now tell Will about his first cannibalism. But he wasn't going to. He gave a nod, “People will do things when they're hungry. True hunger is a test of our limits.”

Will decided to prod, “What's the most hungry you've been?”

Hannibal met his eyes, but there was no warmth, “I was very young. And very cold.”

He said no more, but took his stew to the kitchen unfinished. Will had never seen Hannibal not savor his own cooking. He felt bad about pressing, but he couldn't help himself. He'd opened all his secrets to Hannibal now. It was only fair to be able to ask a few questions of his own. 

Hannibal sat down, pouring himself another glass of wine, “I don't kill for the sake of harvesting human flesh. This isn't a permanent solution, Will.”

Will frowned, “What can I do then?”

“I'll let you know when the time comes.” Hannibal sighed.

Will had thought they were fighting, but Hannibal did not have sex with him when they were. That evening, after the dishes were cleaned, Hannibal couldn't keep his hands off Will. It wasn't just a new fascination with his body, but a general excitement. He kissed and touched and stroked, even while they were just sitting by the fire and chatting.

“Do you want to top or bottom tonight?” Hannibal muttered in his ear. 

“Can I top?” Will moved his hand down to touch at Hannibal's lower back. Hannibal kissed him, hungry for it. 

Hannibal nodded and pulled Will's shirt off, looking his chest over. Will stilled, then huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, “Hannibal. Stop.”

Hannibal blinked.

“Don't play dumb. You've been weird about my body since I told you. You're literally looking at me like I'm meat.” A blushed crept up Will's face. He wouldn't admit it was slightly intriguing. 

“You, on the other hand, seem to choose to ignore my… proclivities.”

“I'm not ignoring them it's just not something that matters with our sex life. You're not going to kill me, and even if you were, I really don't know if you could. And we are not going to test that. When you… get… whatever sets you off for murder, it will be a conversation then. Until, I'm not going to be weird about it. You could try to do the same.”

Hannibal moved into Will's lap and kissed him slowly, more patiently before looking him in the eyes, “I have always found you amazing. Your mind is a beautiful thing, something capable, all along, of understanding me. To know your body is equally gifted… equally perfect to accommodate me. It's enthralling.”

Will smiled a little, blushing more, mumbling “Get the lube.”

Hannibal got up. Will stripped himself and stroked his erection more. Hannibal saw him as perfect. Not a freak. A bit of a meal. But perfect.

Hannibal returned, nude as well. Will loved his body. It was muscular, toned, and gorgeous. He pulled Hannibal in and kissed him. Hannibal grabbed his sides and rubbed his chest. It was bizzare, knowing someone was kissing you and thinking about your organs.

Will pushed Hannibal flat on the couch and stroked up his thigh, then pumped him and teased his hole. “I'm surprised.” He kissed his hips, “You're acting so dominant, I'm really shocked you don't want to top tonight.”

Hannibal smiled and curled a hand on Will's hair, “You know as well as I, being the penetrative partner is not necessarily equivalent to dominance, nor the other way around. And I've decided I may as well, given how much of you I've had inside me today.”

Will met his eyes and shuddered. Hannibal could do deadly things with his words. Will was speechless. He smiled and buried himself, licking at Hannibal's rim, pressing his nose into his sac, trying to drown himself in Hannibal. He grabbed Will's hair, making a pleased noise, lifting hips up.

Will prodded his tongue in, sucking greedily, grabbing at the globes of his ass.

“Eager.” Hannibal said, light teasing in his tone. 

Will moaned against his hole and prodded a bit of his thumb in. Then he pulled back, kissing his thighs greedily and putting lube on his fingers. He opened Hannibal quickly.

Hannibal decided he was ready before Will was sure. He shoved him down, flipping their positions, and angled himself above Will, grabbing the man's fat cock and pushing it into himself.

“Condom!” Will gasped out.

Hannibal smiled and continued his movement, “I drank your blood and dined on your flesh tonight, Will. I don't find one necessary.” 

Will gasped as Hannibal started rolling his hips. He bucked up slightly, just overcome with attraction. 

Hannibal's hand wandered up soon enough, and closed around Will's throat. Will closed his eyes and gasped. Hannibal choked him slightly, then released him, “Beautiful. Gorgeous.”

He began to stroke at Will's chest and stomach, outlining his organs as he rode. Will moaned louder, “Fuck… pervert.”

Hannibal grabbed hard at one. Will arched in pain and pleasure, “Hannibal!”

Hannibal smirked and dipped his head. He started gently gnawing at Will's shoulder. Will couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his hips and pistoned in, manipulating Hannibal's body to bounce back against him.

Hannibal bit hard, _hard_ , tearing through flesh and muscle. Will spilled inside him with a gasp. 

Hannibal sat up, pleased with himself, chewing on Will's meat. He stroked himself and rocked slowly as he did, then came on Will's chest as he swallowed.

Will panted, already healing back. He jerked Hannibal to him and kissed him deeply, tasting himself. He couldn't deny how erotic it was to him. He knew for sure Hannibal felt the same.

He broke the kiss, looking at Hannibal, coming down from the high, “We… are really going to have to have some conversations.”

Hannibal nodded, “Of course. Your abilities do not change your consent. I apologise if biting you was too far. The moment seized me.”

“Hannibal I loved it.” He smiled, “But… I really appreciate that. But we're probably going to have to find a line so that there's no disemboweling during sex.”

“Would that be your line?” Hannibal tilted his head, “Because the mess can be handled.”

“Jesus…” Will muttered, then bit his lip, “It wouldn't… necessarily.”

Hannibal smiled wickedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter. Explicit, consensual sexual violence and gore. And, technically, disemboweling during sex.

Will felt antsy. His skin was crawling. It was hard to sit in therapy with Hannibal originally after they began a romantic and sexual relationship. Now, with them knowing the truth of each other? It felt impossible. He couldn't just sit here and discuss his feelings to a man who killed people for sport. Well, not quite for sport, but definitely not for sustainance, it seemed. 

A week after they began to see each other, Hannibal took Will roughly in the office, pinning him to the chaise lounge and throwing Will's legs on his shoulders. It was amazing. Afterwards, Hannibal could not stop apologizing for his 'lack of professionalism.’ That was the last of that. He refused any advances from Will inside his office, claiming it a violation. Will would really, really like to be violated right now. He smiled a little, remembering that afternoon as Hannibal talked on.

“Will. Will. Will!”

Will snapped his gaze up, “Huh?”

“You've been staring at my crotch for the last four minutes. It's extremely rude, and I am trying to speak to you.” He said plainly, “I understand you have been distracted lately, but I would appreciate your respect.”

“...how can you act like everything is normal?” Will sighed, “We ate my fingers yesterday.”

Hannibal looked at him, “There is another important matter at hand.”

“Was that a pun? Fucking…” Will rubbed his face, “What? The human totem pole? I can't even focus on that. Jack tormenting Abigail? Nick Boyle? I…” he studied Hannibal's face, “...No. She didn't.”

Hannibal pursed his lips, “It was an act of self defense. I was present. She was attacked, and the muscle memory of gutting a deer... But we both know, no one would take that as truth. She would be hanged in her father's place. I trust you will keep her secret.”

Will considered, then nodded, “I'm keeping yours, and yours are all intentional kills. God what have I gotten myself into…”

Hannibal gave an affectionate smile, “As we are trusted with her secrets, I believe we should reciprocate. She should be trusted with ours. And yours.”

“...I thought we were keeping this private.” He mumbled. A therapist and his patient, no matter how unofficial, should not be in a relationship. They would both be under extreme scrutiny, which neither of them needed under current circumstances.

“Abigail is, in many ways, our daughter. It's only right she knows. Are you comfortable telling her about yourself? I will not force you to out yourself.”

Will sighed, “Fine. But only her. And only because I know she won't tell.”

Hannibal nodded, “Excellent. I would love to have you both for lunch next Saturday.”

Will narrowed his eyes, then decided not to say anything, “Am I expect to, ah, bring anything?”

Hannibal smiled, “I would prefer if you came an hour or so earlier, to assist in preparation.”

* * *

Will knocked on the door, feeling impatient and nervous. This would be the second time Hannibal ate from him. It still took getting used to. The first instance had been aided by adrenaline and fury. Now, he felt genuinely a little afraid. What if it didn't grow back right? What if Hannibal took it too far? What if he wanted that?

Hannibal answered with a pleasant smile, dressed extremely casual, “Perfect timing, come in darling.”

Will ducked, still pleased at pet names. “So uh, what's on the menu?”

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will's waist, “With your permission, kidney pie… Will? Will, you're tense. I have plenty of other meat that can be-"

“No! No, It's fine. I just. Had a bit to drink last night, will that make it weird?” He sighed after. This was all far too weird.

Hannibal shook his head, “As long as you calm down, the meat should be fine. The freshness will definitely serve well.”

“Is, uhm, one kidney going to be enough?”

Hannibal smiled, leading him to the basement, “No. I will need multiple.”

He stopped them in front of an operating table. It was well lit, but it still felt dark and daunting to Will. Hannibal smiled and went, pulling a lab coat off a hook. Will pulled off his shirt, then frowned, “Okay no. I don't like hospitals, I don't like doctors… present company excluded. Can we just make it a little less… frightening? No coats, or gloves or masks. You can seriously just slice into me, I don't get sick, you don't have to worry. You're literally eating me anyways.”

Hannibal considered, then nodded slowly, “I suppose so. Will you want a gown for yourself at least?”

“I'll just be naked. I'm definitely not getting blood on this sweater, but I don't… really want to feel like a patient.”

Hannibal nodded, going to wash his hands as Will undressed and laid on the table.

Hannibal returned with a needle. Will bit his lip, feeling his pulse in it. He plunged it in, assuring Will with gentle murmurs that it was only a local anaesthetic. He felt the results quickly, there was no room to doubt Hannibal on it. He smiled a little, giving a slow breath out. 

Hannibal smiled down at him, then kissed his lips gently before brandishing a scalpel and sliding it down his abdomen. Will have a soft gasp, watching his body blossom open. Hannibal sliced again, exposing what he could of Will's organs. He bent his head and sniffed at them. Will's pulse jumped. 

“I'm only ensuring their edibility.” Hannibal calmed him, then stroked what was exposed of his intestines in a strange display of affection.

A noise escaped Will. Having his guts caressed was not a feeling he even knew how to define. He couldn't feel it much, but the sentiment was bizarre. He didn't know if he felt afraid, disturbed, or aroused. Most likely all three. This didn't escape Hannibal's attention.

“I'm cutting the organ now. Breathe gentle.” He muttered. “Good boy.”

Will felt a dull pain. He focused his energy on keeping his chest cavity open while regenerating the kidney. 

Hannibal stroked his intestines again, “I want to thank you. This is an enormous display of trust, no matter how you heal. You have, quite literally opened yourself to me.”

Will felt a twitch. That wasn't right. Hannibal shouldn't be praising him like this here. Humiliation flushed through him, which went to encourage his arousal. He bit his lip harder. Hannibal traced the veins slowly, smiling as though he was carding through Will's hair. Will wanted to moan, but that might be too far for both of them. He could feel himself chubbing, and regretted rejecting the shield of a hospital gown.

Hannibal smiled, “It's grown back. You're so amazing, my darling. Are you ready for me to cut it again? I'll only really need this one more.”

Will nodded, hoping to get this all over as quickly as possible. 

Hannibal dipped to smell his kidney again. Will's heart sped up as he watched. Hannibal's eyes jumped to Will's face, then down at his half-erection. He grinned and kissed the fresh organ. Will have a conflicted whimper. Hannibal kissed it again, slowly, then slid his lips open and bit down on his savory meat. 

Will gasped and groaned, hand shooting down and loosely grabbing Hannibal's hair, spreading his legs slightly. It was strange and amazing. Hannibal pulled back, chewing his stolen mouthful. Then, he quickly cut the rest out. Will didn't have time to react besides a soft gasp.

“Bastard…” he mumbled.

Hannibal stroked the inner walls of his chest, “You're not angry at all.”

“No. Come here, I wanna taste.” 

Hannibal kissed him, tasting coppery like blood. Will gave a soft noise, no longer trying to hide his arousal. Hannibal's other hand moved down to start stroking in time with his inner ministrations. He was nearly pumping Will's intestines at pace with his erection when the doorbell rang.

“No…” Will groaned, “I'm not finished…”

But he knew they couldn't proceed. He had enough to clean up, his body was already healing over slowly. Abigail was here. Hannibal touched fondly at the sides of it, “I’ll get it. There's fruit and water by you. I'll be back down to check in case you don't come up soon.”

Hannibal changed into a bloodless shirt and hurried to the door, cursing that he couldn't appear fully dressed in this moment. Will was a terrible thing on him. He loved it. He answered with a smile to Alana and Abigail. He forced on a smile, wearing it naturally.

“Hello Alana, so nice to see you.”

“Hannibal.” She smiled fondly. He didn't mind her presence at all, but now was not the time. “I'm just here to drop Abigail off. I'd love to stay, but I'm busy with Chilton.”

She put the slightest hint of disdain behind the name. It made Hannibal smile, the little lack of professionalism to someone trying their hardest and failing to be a respectable professional. Hannibal smiled, placing a hand on Abigail's shoulder, “I don't envy you. Perhaps some other time, you can join us.”

She smiled, “I hope so. I miss your cooking.” 

Hannibal gave a friendly wave as she left. Abigail smiled, “She's nice. Way nicer than any teacher or anything I've ever had. I mean, you are too, but… I never got along great with my mom. It's… everything is honestly pretty awful now, but I'm glad I have so many people supporting me. Isn't Will coming?”

“He's getting ready.” Hannibal smiled.

Will came up, nearly on cue, still looking tired and a little off. Abigail raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. 

Hannibal smiled, “I have the oven warming currently, I'd like the two of you to come and help me. The sharing of meal preparation can be as bonding as the sharing of a meal.”

Will didn't protest, despite his mild exhaustion. He perked up a little to see Hannibal set down two full kidneys. His kidneys. Will blushed and listened to his instructions, obeying without a word.

“These seem really fresh.” Abigail said as she helped. Will's ears burnt. 

“They are. And very good meat.” Hannibal smiled, gazing over at Will. Will was going to kill him. This felt like bedroom talk, not a conversation in front of Abigail. Hannibal hummed, “Will knows, Abigail.” 

Abigail breathed a sigh of relief, “I really didn't mean to, I-” “I know. It's okay, I promise. Hannibal and I have some news we need to share with you as well. Well, two things.”

Hannibal moved and put his arm around Will's shoulder, pulling him away from kneading dough to look at Abigail, “Will and I are in a relationship. We are keeping it somewhat secretive, but it is a show of good faith to let you know.”

Abigail blinked, lip curling up a little, a curious smile, “You're keeping it secretive?”

“Yes.”

“I mean I kind of assumed you two were at least, uh, intimate for a while. And you both _really_ jumped at the opportunity to be my dads. ...and Will just came up from the basement looking like I interrupted something. Really not subtle.”

Will smiled. He loved her snark and her wit. He really would adopt her, he was sure of it. Perhaps someday Hannibal would put a ring on him and they'd do it. What a perfectly dysfunctional family. Will paused his thoughts. He didn't like to overcommit in relationships the way he did, but the opportunity to have a real family grabbed him. 

“There is another matter,” Hannibal said plainly then grabbed a kitchen knife, pulled up Will's shirt and gutted him. Will froze in shock, and heard a muffled scream from Abigail. Hannibal pulled the knife out and set it on the sink, “Don't worry. He is fine.”

“You gutted him. Like… like Nicholas Boyle, like… Why?”

Will held his organs in, already healing over, “I have the same fucking question! Could you think of a _more_ traumatic way to do that? Fuck, Hannibal, I mean… excuse my language Abigail…”

“... you're… not dying…?” Abigail looked him over.

“No. Will is remarkable and gifted. His body heals itself automatically. It's why our kidneys tonight are so fresh.”

“ _My_ kidneys.” Will spat, fully healed. He went to the fridge and pulled out almond milk, which of course there would be some of here. He drank it, “Hannibal. Don't ever do that again. _Especially_ not in front of Abigail.”

“...I'm sorry Will.”

Will smiled a bit. Hannibal was not often an apologetic man. He rolled his eyes and sighed, “Alright. I might need a nap, two kidneys and a major wound are way more than I anticipated. I'll be on the sofa, you two cook.”

He wandered upstairs instead and passed out on Hannibal's bed, sleeping soundly until Hannibal retrieved him. 

They talked animatedly over dinner. Abigail had scores of questions for them both. Will answered everything he could. Watching her and Hannibal eat his flesh felt good. Fulfilling. As though his purpose was to provide for his family like this. His family. He smiled.

“...what?” Abigail smiled back.

“Nothing. It's… nothing.”

She gave a solid nod, “So… so, are we just going to be… eating you from now on? I…”

“Will knows about my activities as well.” Hannibal said, “But this is not the source or reason. I cannot say, when the time comes, and I will discuss that with him then.” He smiled at Will coyly, “Until, I wouldn't rather have anything else in my mouth.”

“Hannibal.” Will turned bright red.

“Gross.” Abigail laughed a little, “So it really doesn't hurt at all?”

“It hurts. But not as bad as it would for someone else I think. I guess my nerves just shut off? Who knows. I'm really not looking to end up in a glass cage so I'm keeping it really to myself.”

“Hannibal's a doctor.” She looked at Hannibal expectantly.

Will grimaced a little. Hannibal took his hand, “Will has issues with the medical side of things. I will not push him into being a test subject.”

Abigail thought, then nodded, “... yeah. I can see not wanting to be a dissected frog. But still, it's just… really fascinating.”

“Hannibal said the same.” He tried to keep the edge out of his voice. “I really don't want to be… looked at different for this. Especially not by either of you.”

Abigail nodded, “Sorry.”

“It's fine.” He shrugged. “it's nice to not have to keep it secret, get worried about even papercuts… and it's not like I'm as skillful a cook as Hannibal.”

Hannibal gave a pleased smile, “Perhaps you can be skilled at taking the dishes in for me, dear.”

Will blushed more and got up, gathering them it was a fair and pleasant division of labor. He enjoyed it. Cleaning was peaceful for him, just methodical. He cleared the table and washed up.

While he was in the kitchen, he heard Abigail say quietly, “So do you love him?”

Will tried not to move, but strained his hearing. Still, he couldn't make out a response of the muted bass of Hannibal's voice. He sighed and came back in with a fresh glass of wine for himself. 

Soon enough, Alana arrived to bring Abigail home. Before she left, she hugged Will, tight. Will hugged back with a smile. He was fairly sure it was the first time she ever hugged him. Not a single part of him regretted telling her about himself. 

Then, she was gone, and there was another matter at hand. Will looked over at Hannibal and paced silently to the kitchen, with purpose. Hannibal followed, “Darling, are you angry with me? I truly regret what I did. It was not something Abigail should have-”

Will pulled out a large knife, assessed it, then nodded and pressed it into Hannibal's hand, “Pick a guest room. I'm not doing this in the basement again.”

“... Will, I believe you should rest. I don't require meat again yet.”

“I'm not trying to feed you.” He pressed his body against Hannibal's, whispering, “I want you inside me.”

Hannibal looked him over, opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and nodded, “Follow me. Not a bedroom.”

Will already knew where this was going. He stripped out of his clothes quickly. Hannibal did the same, then led him the the dining room. Hannibal hoisted him onto the table, then moved him to the middle and laid him flat. He took the knife and split him open. He slid his hand into Will's body like it belonged there. 

“Do you think she noticed how you shuddered when I gutted you? Filthy pervert.” He bent and ripped a strip of flesh off with his teeth. Will moaned. “Is it obscene to you? For me to share your meat? Perhaps I'll lop off all your limbs and host a dinner party. I know you have… exhibitionist tendencies. You know what a cook I am. They would all moan around mouthfuls of you.”

Hannibal punctuated his point by biting out a chunk of Will's liver, chewing with a reverent look on his face. Will made half noises, unbearably aroused already.

“Fuck! Fuck me, Hannibal, fuck me please, I need you inside… me… oh God don't stop…” he moaned as Hannibal slid fingers through his ribcage, puncturing muscle. 

Hannibal paused, “Lubricant?”

“No.”

“Will.” He said firmly.

“What? Are you worried you're going to hurt me?” He smiled and spread his legs more.

Hannibal gave him a look, pleased with his cheekiness. “What's our safeword?”

“Lighthouse.”

Hannibal slid a bloody finger into him, working him open enough so that he wouldn't hurt himself penetrating Will. He stroked his intestines as he did, feeling them squirm in peristalsis.

He pulled out after reaching three fingers. Will was torn inside. It made him shudder to know. 

Hannibal looked him in the eyes, “I'm going to enter you now. If you speak a single word during, I'll stop and you'll be empty. You may make noise. But not one word.” he paused for thought, “Of course, if you need to tell me to stop something, if you get uncomfortable, or if you need to safeword, you will face no punishment. This is not testing your resolve against pain. Only how vocal you are.”

Will nodded, then moaned loudly as Hannibal slid into him. The man gave him a look, but knew himself that it violated no rules given. He started chewing off more pieces of him where he could, face streaked with blood and viscera. He tore into his organs, his flesh and muscle. He kept himself buried to the hilt, only giving small thrust, keeping Will as full as possible. 

Will felt a snap. He watched as Hannibal opened his ribcage, staring at his precious heart. Will looked at him in alarm. 

“Don’t worry. I won't hurt it.” He bent and kissed it, “No. Never.”

He touched it, kissed at the pounding muscle, dragging his bottom lip along it. His eyes flickered back up to Will before he opened his mouth and pressed close, giving a slight, yet present press of teeth against it. 

“Oh my God.” The words slipped out before Will could stop them. How could he? Hannibal could easily take a bite out of his heart. His erection throbbed. 

“Shame.” Hannibal pulled back and started pulling out. Will let out a distressed noise.

“No, please!” He could hardly control himself. He pushed Hannibal down, moving on top of him. Hannibal allowed it, mostly out of surprise and curiosity. Will started riding him. When he reached to touch himself, he found his intestines had started to spill out, no longer held in by skin or membranes. He moaned and started sliding his erection against the wet ropes. He felt Hannibal's hands on them, curious and greedy. Will came on himself. He rocked slowly. Hannibal licked his lips, then finished inside Will. 

Will panted softly, then rolled off. Thank God for Hannibal's enormous table. He breathed nice and slow, holding his organs back in. 

Hannibal smiled at him. He looked like a nervous first time porn star, demurely holding his guts, rather than covering breasts. Hannibal couldn't think of anything more arousing in this moment. He slipped his hand into his chest again. Will didn't realize until he had healed over. He looked at Hannibal and gave out a soft noise. He could feel his pulse. Hannibal pulled his fingers out, the tighteness of the skin against them giving some resistance. They both groaned. 

Hannibal's thoughts races already but he had to care for Will in this moment. “I'm going to get you fluids and put you in a bed. You have done so, so amazingly my dear.”

Will smiled tiredly, “I did amazingly? This was my idea. And I broke your rule anyways.”

“I wouldn't have had you done it any other way. However, it's unsafe to do these things spontaneously. We can talk about it more this evening or tomorrow.”

He cleaned Will off and got him on a bed upstairs. He always had medical equipment on hand, so quickly put him on fluids. Will hummed pleasantly, “Thank you.”

“Of course.” He finished and laid beside him. Despite being only late afternoon, they both rested, comfortable in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost always open to more prompts.


	3. Chapter 3

Will was sweating. He didn't usually sweat. He really, really hoped Jack didn't notice. But if he did, Will could probably manage to write it off as some other symptom of his strange, stressed brain. Maybe even get a few days off for Jack's concern. He used to want to work as much as he could to save people. He still wanted to help, but being the Chesapeake Ripper's personal all-you-can-eat buffet both did a lot for the good of everyone else, and took a lot out of him. But Jack didn't need to know that.

“Going off some of your past notes about the matter we're going to start looking internal. Someone who knows some things. Anyone from the forensic team to the local cops at the scene. The Ripper is becoming more and more pressing. Dr. Bloom looked over your old writing and agrees that there may be a connection with the copycat. You've done good work, Will. Is there any more insight?”

Will swallowed. A month or two ago he would have been estactic to catch the Ripper. A few weeks ago he caught him. And Jack couldn't. It would bring everything down. He couldn't see Hannibal going to prison for this. Leaving just him and Abigail alone. He night even reveal about Will. So many lives would be ruined. He had to protect his family now. 

“No. I… I wouldn't just look within. Those were… just guesses. I didn't even mean for Alana to look over them.” He felt awkward, small. 

Jack laughed, tapping the desk, “Humble. Very humble, Will. Alright. Are you alright? You look tired.”

“I've been… working a lot.” He shifted his weight a little.

“Alright. Get some more rest.”

 

Will drove right to Hannibal's home, sending him a quick text to indicate he was coming over. Hannibal established that, even though he didn't quite have to fear Will walking in on anything in the same way, he still preferred warnings before surprise visits.  
Will paced in and threw his coat on the hook. It fell to the floor, which he knew annoyed Hannibal, but he didn't care right now, “Jack's getting close. Really close. If u got it as easily as I did, he's going to have you soon. Two months at a stretch.”

Hannibal pulled Will into a hug, trying to drown some of his obvious stress. He held the man close, “No. He won't. I plan for everything, dearest. He won't.”

“...You're not going to kill him. That's only going to cause more problems. We need a real plan. 

“No. I wasn't going to.” Hannibal tried to not sound offended by the comment, but did a poor job of hiding it. 

“Really. What was your plan if you didn't know about me?”

“Oh, I could have killed you far easier than him. Our relationship was a secret, and no one would have suspected. I would likely have hanged you and framed your suicide. More likely, I would have framed you for my crimes as well.

Will pulled out of his arms and shook his head, “Unbelievable. Fix this yourself then.” He grabbed his coat. 

Hannibal grabbed his arm, “Will.”

“What?” He huffed, “You really know how to make a man feel special. I mean… Anf then frame me?”

A look passed Hannibal's face. Will frowned, “What?”

“It's only… you act as though autoerotic asphixiation is past your desires.”

“That's not what that is. That's just outright hanging me!”

“And you wouldn't find it erotic?”

“Shut up.” Will mumbled and shoved him against the wall, kissing him hard. Hannibal started to move his hand up towards Will's throat. Will grabbed his wrist hard, “Don't you fucking dare right now.”

They kissed like that for a time, full of tension and relieving none of it. Then Will pulled off with a huff, “Make some coffee and tell me your brilliant plan then.”

“You're in quite a mood.” Hannibal remarked, moving to the kitchen. 

“Well my boyfriend… or whatever just described exactly how he planned to _murder and frame me_.” Will snapped.

“That was far from an exact description, I omitted many details.” Hannibal hummed as he worked the French press.

“I feel like you're trying to piss me off.”

“I'm being honest with you.”

“You're being an asshole!” Will paced, not wanting to look at Hannibal for a bit, “I think it hurts me feelings that you wouldn't even want to eat me. Is that weird? I don't care. I…” he sighed, “Let's hear your plan.”

“I don't think it will go over the same if you're this cross at me.” He moved over, “And Will. Most the people I eat are, in my eyes, swine. At most, means to an end. I would not put you at their level. Not then. Our situation now is… very different. And not one I could have predicted by any stretch of means.”

Will nodded as Hannibal rubbed his shoulder and pressed a steaming mug into his hands. He mumbled a little thanks. Hannibal stroked his arm, guiding him to relax. 

“This plan is ready to be executed at a moment's notice.” Hannibal said softly, “I've been getting it in order in case of any number of events. All I need is your acceptance of it.”

Will nodded, calmed down to a degree. 

“We're going to leave America. Abigail, you, and myself. I'd prefer Florence, but I could get us to Yokohama, Riga, or Buenos Aires as well. I have properties in each. Reserves of funds. Passports for many occasions. For the three of us. We will be together. A family. I can find employment readily. You strike me as capable to as well. Education for Abigail, that is a must. No one will trace us.” He took Will's hand, “For Florence, I would have you as my partner, Abigail our daughter, yours by blood, mine by marriage to you. We would spend our evenings in villas and vineyards. You couldn't bring your dogs, I'm sorry, but we will have space that allows you to find new.. strays. We will have a life together.”

Will looked Hannibal over slowly, and saw something that nearly knocked him down. In this moment, Hannibal was vulnerable. He was as open to Will as Will was when Hannibal butchered his body. He could bite into his heart in this moment and leave Hannibal bleeding. He saw him, and he saw their future laid out. It was a beautiful gift.

Will squeezed his hand, then pulled him close, not even kissing, just holding him tight. He rest his head on Hannibal's shoulder. He kissed his cheek and mumbled, “I could, and I hope to, see you again every day for the rest of my life, and I won't forget this time.”

Hannibal turned and then slid easily into a kiss. It deepened. Will felt Hannibal's body to be nearly an extension of his own. He pulled back, “What… can I give you to show you…”

He smiled. He knew what would make Hannibal happy. Not half as happy as he was himself. 

“... Will. We said we were going to be more careful with sex.”

Following the events the night they had dinner with Abigail, Will was stuck in bed for three days. Hannibal felt guilty, which shocked Will. But he knew he was mostly worried about having broken his new toy. They'd hardly had anything less than vanilla. It had been driving Will insane. What more, he knew just what Hannibal needed. And he needed it too. 

“You haven't even cut meat from me in days. I need this. You need this. Consider it…” he moved his lips to brush Hannibal's ear, “A consummation.”

He nearly shuddered. A win for Will. “If I hurt you…”

“I'll love it even more.” He kissed Hannibal's neck, “This body belongs to you. I… was trying something a good bit back. I want you to do it to me… put yourself… inside me.”

Hannibal looked him over slowly. Will licked his lips and set the mug down, grabbing a knife, “Cut a hole. A small one. I know my intestines fascinate you. And just… slide in. I'll take care of the rest.”

“You're filthy.” Hannibal muttered, “Here?’

“Where else?” Will smiled. He had a dream once about Hannibal gutting him in the kitchen while rain poured outside. He woke up shaking in terror and with a throbbing erection. 

Will removed his shirt, then ran a hand down his chest, “This heart… is completely yours. Every inch of me.” He smiled, “And when I'm your… partner… we'll share a bed. You can slide fingers into my every night… into every wound you make.”

Hannibal kissed him gently, then slit his stomach below the navel. He fell to his knees and kissed the wound as though it were a second mouth. Will let out a moan as the kiss deepened, Hannibal licking into his body, then sliding a finger to tear at flesh and membrane. Will felt the tongue circle inside him. He groaned, “Fuck me…” 

Hannibal made no move to, working his fingers in more. Will felt himself split. His knees felt weak. He imagined Hannibal ripping him apart with his hands.

Hannibal looked up, mouth stained with blood, “I don't want to hurt you. I know this is still-”

“Hannibal. Please please just put your cock in my body. I'm going to go insane if you leave me this empty.”

Hannibal stood, “Just please. Don't overexert yourself.”

Will pulled Hannibal out and shoved him in, pressing their bodies together. He moaned, and Hannibal grabbed him. Will bit his lip, then groaned, “Don't move. Please give me a second.”

Hannibal gave a low groan when he felt what was happening. Will healed himself over, skin puckering slightly around the intrusion. Hannibal looked down, seeing Will's body with a new hole. One just for him. He looked in Will's eyes and gave a slow thrust. Will let out a quiet whimper. Hannibal rocked again.

Will was hot inside, impossibly hot. His insides pulsated and moved around him, body adjusting to the bizarre intrusion. Hannibal grabbed Will's sides and started thrusting faster, watching as the skin pulled against him. The soft folds of flesh and fat cushioned him and took him so well. Hannibal found Will's mouth and kissed him, trading flavors of blood and saliva. Will pulled him closer and moaned, a high sound.  
Then Hannibal pulled out and Will gasped. There was a perfect hole in his stomach. Hannibal nearly tackled him to the ground, pressed him onto the floor and slid back into the wound. He fucked harder, looking Will over, looking his body over, a prized possession. Hannibal sliced Will again. Blood and insides poured out, then healed over. Will tightened around him again, all wires amazingly crossed. Hannibal slid up, erect penis making an obscene bulge. Will touched it through his flesh. Hannibal groaned. 

“Finish in me.” Will groaned.

“Will.” Hannibal moved to pull out, but the tightness of flesh closed around the head. The sensation was too much, and he spilled into Will's organs.

Will felt himself come without much stimulation. Then he went numb. 

When he came to himself again, he was in Hannibal's bathtub, being cleaned gently by a warm rag. Hannibal smiled kindly, “You did so well, my dear. You are a gift to me, every day.”

Will smiled tiredly, “Hannibal?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Hannibal slid his fingers into the wounds still healing, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist alles! Comments are always appreciated, prompts are always welcome.


End file.
